


The Last El Bimbo

by Corium



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corium/pseuds/Corium
Summary: 'With your hand in mine, and without realizing, you taught my heart how to truly love.'Stuck with a boring, uneventful life, George wonders where he would be if he had confessed to Dream all those years ago.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Last El Bimbo

Every once in a while, George found himself looking back at those days.

Life was simple back then, when Dream had his arms wrapped around George's waist, when they would bask in eachother's presence as they swayed to the music.

It was bliss, it was perfect, it was theirs.

There was nothing in the world that he missed more than Dream- Dream who was bright green eyes and gentle touches, who was playful teasing and endless flirting. Dream who was, most importantly, old record players, vinyl, and shy 'dance lessons' under the orange afternoon sky.

George wished he could go back to those days, when he didn't have a shit job and a massive workload, when all he had trouble with were the feelings that would bloom in his chest whenever their eyes met.

It definitely wasn't the first time George considered asking Sapnap for Dream's phone number. He knew they still talked, after all. There had been many times before this, when he'd have the words at the tip of his tongue, but his mouth stubbornly kept shut.

If it were any other man, they most probably would've asked for the damned number already, but those men weren't George.

"I still get in touch with Dream," Sapnap started one night.

The mention of him made George's heart ache.

"Hmm."

_How is he? Is he doing well? Does he still refuse to take breaks like back then? You know how he gets sometimes._

"He got a job recently, freelance. Sometimes it'd be hard for him to get clients, but he always gets it done flawlessly."

"I don't care, Sapnap."

The other man eyed him down, taking another sip of his drink, "Okay."

It wasn’t true, and they both knew it.

He missed Dream.

He could get his number, the option was always there.

  
  
  


George would never take it.

  
  


George heard a knock on his door one grey-skied morning. It was 8am, and he was barely awake when he opened it to see a puffy-eyed Sapnap.

"Sap? Why are you- so early in the-"

"He's gone, George." Sapnap spoke with a raspy voice, the small sound barely reaching George's ears.

"Gone? Who-"

Flashes of dirty blonde hair and kind green eyes crossed his mind.

"He- no, he can't, you can't possibly mean-" Sapnap stepped forward, embracing him in a warm hug, but George still felt cold, _oh, so cold._

"I'm sorry, George. Last night, he was walking down the street when..."

His words were drowned out by the ringing in George's ears as they held eachother tightly, still standing in the doorway.

  
  


Once Sapnap had left, George retreated to his room, feeling the most hollow he had ever felt in his life. Hollow, numb, void of tears, a gaping hole left by _Him._

For the first time since he woke up that morning, George opened his phone.

A missed call and a voicemail.

Slowly, he moved to play it.

_'Hey, George. It's Dream.'_

George stilled, staring at the screen in shock.

_'It's been a while, I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't reached out, I know it's been so long and I just- I'd like to talk, if you want to, that is. We could maybe… get some coffee? We could, uh, meet up at that park we used to go to. And, if you don't- that's fine and all but I want you to know that-'_

Dream pauses.

Preparation, anticipation.

_'I love you. I've always loved you. The only reason I danced with you was 'cause I loved you. I loved the way you would lean into my touch, I loved how you'd close your eyes and follow my lead. I love how it felt to be with you, to dance with you. I loved how it felt to make you laugh, to see your smile. I loved you, George. I loved everything about you- I still do. Sapnap, he-'_

A nervous laugh.

George could hear the light raindrops landing on his windows, the start of a rainstorm.

_'I'd get him to tell me about you, how you were doing and if you were alright. I wish I didn't stop talking to you back then. I kinda just assumed you'd never want to talk again.'_

George shook his head in disbelief, tears flowing freely down his face. That wasn't true in the slightest. He yearned to once again hear Dream ramble about the smallest of things, to see how his hands would make the craziest of gestures while he talked passionately, to watch as his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed when he was deep in thought. George would be alright with listening to him forever, in fact, he’d-

  
  


_He'd never get to do it again. He would never get to talk to Dream again._

  
  


Time froze as the realization set in, and everything felt so unbearably cold. His knees gave out, and frost crept up his neck as he knelt on the hard floor.

  
  
  


_He would never be able to dance with Dream again._

  
  
  


Despite his current grief-stricken state, the voicemail continued to play.

  
  


_'I have to go, but if you do want to meet, just call me back, okay?_

  
  


_... Bye, Georgie. I love you.'_

  
  


Outside, the rain poured harder, and the beeps from George's phone were drowned out by the rain and the loud cries spilling from his quivering form.

  
  
  
  
  


_"Say, George, why did you want to learn how to dance anyway?"_

_"Wh- it doesn't matter! Just get over here and teach me already."_

_"Whatever you say, Georgie."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> this was inspired by the classic Tagalog song 'Ang Huling El Bimbo', though this was the version I listened to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBByZ8RsXSI  
> English isn't my first language, and this was my first fanfic, so I'm just glad I got to finish it.  
> (you can find me on twitter @_corium)
> 
> kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
